Remembering you
by CrimsonLinkx
Summary: What will you do if you had the affection of the one person who ever really loved you only to have it lost into something tragic? Is it too late to say "I Love you too"? -"What?" Ryuu shouted at Jun. "Megumi got into an accident? And what about her memory?"- RyuuxMegumixYahiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this silky-chan! This is my first time writing an S.A. fic so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. although I wished I did.**

**T.T **

_Run, run and run. Chase after the person whom you hold dearly to only _

_Slowly tear your soul apart on what will happen next._

"A-ano, Yahiro-kun" Yamamoto Megumi called out to Yahiro's retreating figure with her soft voice. "W-wait!"

She was too busy running to him that she let go of her precious sketchbook.

'Please stay with me just a bit longer!' She cried in her mind. 'Let me help you'

Yahiro stopped and sighed.

She smiled as she thought he was going to finally listen to her. "Yahiro-ku-"

"Stop"

He wanted to go home now. This date he had with the girl was boring. He needed excitement. It was not like he even liked the girl in any affectionate way. No, he just planned this date for some entertainment and sadly the girl did not satisfy him. For short, he was using her.

And he did not feel guilty at all.

**Not** at all.

He turned his head and faced the shy girl. "Listen now, I only had this date with you just for entertainment but how can you if you entertain me with that sketchbook of yours? You are very plain, very plain and nothing about you excites me or at least intimidates me. I find this date really boring and I do not see any reasons to continue this date anymore so if you'll excuse me."

Yahiro continued his way home. "I am going home now. You are not worth my time."

Ouch, that hurts…

A lot…

'Yahiro-kun,' Megumi thought sadly. 'Why must you keep everyone away from you? And keep saying such painful words'

'_You are not worth my time'_

'_You're boring'_

'_You do not satisfy me.'_

Megumi slowly walked to her fallen sketchbook and picked it up.

She looked up to the red-orange sky and thought. 'It's just the same right, this events happening over and over again?'

'Yamamoto Megumi, this just isn't your day' She sighed.

Megumi continued to look at the sky unknowingly letting a stray tear leave her watery eyes.

-At Megumi's house-

"Megumi-chan?" Jun knocked on Megumi's door.

"Oy, Megumi-chan" Ryuu called out.

He carried a tray full of Megumi's favorite foods, hoping to at least make the singer come out of her room and eat.

"She hasn't come out of her room ever since she came home from her date." Jun said clearly worried for his sister's welfare.

Ryuu nodded. 'What did that guy tell her this time?'

"It has always been like this." Jun said looking down. "She would always go out happy for her date and always come home like a forgotten doll."

'And then she'll lock herself up her room and stay there for hours.' Ryuu thought.

"It's all that guy's fault why she's always like this!" Jun said slamming his fist on the wall across the door. "I wish he'd just stay away from her." He said in anger.

"Jun…"

Ryuu was about to pat his shoulder but he was stopped when he heard the door to Megumi's door creak open to reveal Megumi's face.

"M-Megumi-chan" Jun stuttered.

Megumi's bangs covered her eyes and her hair was a mess.

Silence came and no one spoke.

…

…

…

"O-Oh yeah," Ryuu said. "Here's dinner, I made your favorites. So come and eat now." He said smiling nervously.

Megumi only stared at him blankly with her bangs covering her eyes.

Ryuu shrunk back.

Something was odd about her..

No, this was not the adorable Megumi-chan they all knew and loved.

"I'm not hungry" She whispered.

The two boys' eyes widened.

Megumi

**Was…**

**Using…**

**Her voice!**

"A-are you sure about that?" Jun asked worried evident in his eyes.

Megumi nodded her head.

"Come on, you have got to at least eat something." Ryuu said showing the tray full of food.

"I said I'm not hungry!" She yelled showing her eyes.

Ryuu's eyes darkened.

Megumi's eyes widened.

"M-Megumi-chan…" Jun said.

Her eyes were red and swollen obviously from crying too much.

"P-p-please leave me alone." She said looking at the ground.

Not waiting for a reply she went back to her room and shut it lock.

Jun walked to her room and pressed his ear on it.

He could her crying and pains him to hear her like this.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop this."

"Quickly" Ryuu nodded. 'Just wait Megumi-chan, we'll soon be able to get your smile back on your beautiful face.'

It's time for her to move on.

**This is the end please review so I can continue this story.**

**Please be nice!**


	2. Friends

**Hey it's me!**

**School's practically the same and next week we will get to get our cards, meaning I am so dead if I get a low score. Help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A**

-On with the story-

Megumi got up from her bed and looked at the alarm clock.

'It's seven thirty in the morning, I should better get up.' She thought.

She weakly stood up and rubbed her eyes and walked to the full-body length mirror.

She observed herself for a while.

Messy hair, check

Sore eyes from crying over a certain pink haired jerk who she loved so much to the core, check

Dried spit at the right bottom part of her mouth…errr…check

Better wipe that off now.

After taking a warm bath filled with lavender scent and some rose petals on her tub seem to relax herself and after taking a bath and changing she went downstairs to check on her brother, and her brother-figure.

'That's weird. It's so quiet around here…' She thought looking at the empty living room of theirs.

'Jun? Ryuu-nii?'

They weren't by the pool, the backyard, her brother's room or where Ryuu usually sleeps at when he stayed at their house or anywhere…but she still hasn't yet checked the kitchen.

Sweat trickled down her face angelic face.

'There's something off about this and I don't like it.'

After much thinking Megumi sighed in defeat and went to the kitchen. She wasn't going to solve anything if she won't check the kitchen.

As she opened the door to the rather large kitchen in their house, she slowly peeked around the room and saw it in all of its shiny and sparkling glory yet no sign of her brother and brother-figure anywhere. That is until took one step in it and the last thing she remembered was some sort of white tape and rope and darkness consumed her.

"Uh…Ryuu-nii, I don't feel really comfortable doing this you know. What if she gets upset?" Jun laughed asked nervously. "You know how she is when she's mad."

Ryuu just laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about! We've got this all under control!" He said although what he was truly thinking was, 'I better have a back-up plan if the plan backfires. Oh dear no, if Megumi thinks of this in a bad way, we're dead and I still don't want to die. I still have to feed Pichi(*) back at home! Oh joy'

Megumi slowly opened her eyes only to be welcomed in the dimly lighted room which is the storage room of their house.

She tried to stand but found it difficult.

'Darn it, they tied me to this chair!'

She looked around and only saw no one but the things inside of the room.

'Did someone break in and has come to rob us?' Megumi panicked. 'But that couldn't happen, the guards of our house should've caught him!'

"I see you're awake now, Megumi-chan." The familiar voice of her little brother said.

She opened her mouth to say something but a finger found its way to her lips as if to stop her from speaking.

"Sh…"

She looked up to see Ryuu smiling sheepishly at her.

"Don't use your voice right now." He said softly.

"And since we don't want you to use your voice right now," Jun smiled.

"We took the liberty to get your sketchbook from your room and also your marker." Jun continued showing Megumi her sketchbook and marker.

Ryuu did a "tsk tsk tsk" manner. "and may I say that your room was a big mess, especially your drawer may I add. It was a really big mess, just like how you looked like yesterday night." He teased.

'That' just taking it to far…' Megumi thought as a vein popped.

She bit on Ryuu's finger, hard.

"ITAAAI!" Ryuu yelled.

"Ryuu-nii, are you alright?" Jun asked.

Megumi let go of Ryuu's finger and looked to the side with her eyes closed.

Ryuu looked at his finger and looked the beautiful girl. "Megumi-chan, that wasn't needed, you know." He said.

His finger hurts…a lot… Megumi was blessed with very strong teeth and they were sharp ones that.

Ryuu sighed and scratched the back of his head. Did I mention his finger hurts? Yes, oh well, it is true. His finger hurts like being bitten by a lion.

'Better keep that thought to myself or else my other finger will have to face the wrath of her teeth.' Ryuu thought to himself nervously.

"So" Megumi wrote on her sketchbook and raising it up.

Her brother had done the pleasure of untying her from the grip of the rope that held her.

"Nani?" He asked smiling.

A dark aura suddenly surrounded her. "Why did you tie me up" She wrote.

Her aura spelled. "Answer me or die" and it did not feel good at ALL.

Since when did Megumi change so much?

'Oh yeah," Ryuu thought bitterly. 'It was all because of that Yahiro jerk'

With that thought Ryuu gritted his teeth, an unknown surge of anger ran through his veins.

Jun kept tugging his arm only to get a deadly glare from Ryuu.

"Nani?" Ryuu asked threateningly.

Jun quivered in fear. "First Megumi-chan and now him? What has the world gotten in to?"

Ryuu quickly realized his mistake and began laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"Oy Jun! Sorry, I was a bit taken back." He reasoned out.

Jun nodded and then gazed at his twin.

Jun followed his actions and muttered an "Oh"

Megumi continued to emit her dark aura and some weird lightning effects showed up behind her.

Ryuu laughed sheepishly and bravely walked towards her.

"You see, Megumi-chan. We saw that you were really affected at what happened yesterday and so me and Jun here decided to help you recover." Ryuu explained.

Jun, hiding behind Ryuu nodded vigorously.

Megumi began to slowly take back all of her dark aura and the LIGHTNING and looked at them warily.

'Huh?' She thought. 'Affected? What could they possibly mean with that?'

She thought long and hard to remember and she finally knew what they were talking about.

"Oh…" She wrote. "There is no need to help or whatsoever for this thing is just useless."

Her eyes grew slowly dead as those events came to her in a very fast motion very alike to the ones that happened with character in a movie dies and the events of their life flashed through their eyes.

Jun noticed her sudden change and patted her head softly. "Megumi-chan, you can't keep holding these feelings to yourself. I'm here for you, Ryuu-nii is too and so are our other friends so please understand us.

Megumi looked down a tear slowly slid down her angelic face, a tear that used to contain so much for Yahiro but now it was for her brother and all of her friends who worried so much for her.

She held back all of the tears and bit her lower lip.

Ryuu lifted up her chin. Looking directly at her only her, he gently wiped of the tear and smiled softly.

"So what do you say, Megumi-chan?" He asked.

She pushed back her head making Ryuu's hold on her chin gone and looked at them.

"Sure" She answered in a quiet voice but enough to make the two boys happy.

Ryuu grinned.

"So how about we go to an amusement park?" Jun asked.

Megumi blinked. 'Amusement park?'

-End-

Please review!

(*) Pichi- his pet.


End file.
